<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>asahi is confident ig by trxshmxxth_rxjxt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205706">asahi is confident ig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxxth_rxjxt/pseuds/trxshmxxth_rxjxt'>trxshmxxth_rxjxt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, F/M, Reader Gets Railed, Sleepy Sex, THEY BURNT THE BACON, asahi gets head, good morning sexs, so does listener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxxth_rxjxt/pseuds/trxshmxxth_rxjxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>asahi is confident ig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>y/n stretched against the sheets, cuddling back up against their pillow. Sunlight assaulted their eyes, annoying them into sitting up. They glanced over, to see Asahi asleep beside them, curled into a c-shape beneath the covers. They giggled softly, leaning over to brush the hair out of his face and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. They slipped out of bed, frigid air leaving little bumps all over them. They slipped on the slippers by the nightstand and padded out of the room and down the hall, cracking open the window shades to let in the sunlight. They clicked on the stove, letting the kerosene flame warm their front. They padded to the small fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs and half empty bacon to cook for breakfast. Back to the stove they went, plopping the bacon into the pan and letting the sizzle soothe their ears. They started up the Keurig, prepping for when Asahi woke up. The small timer they had set for the bacon went off, so they busied themselves transferring the bacon from pan to plate. <br/>A sudden warmth encompassed them from behind, wrapping around their waist and tucking itself in between their neck and shoulder. “..good morning princess.” <br/>Asahi yawned sleepily halfway into y/n’s ear, holding them tighter.<br/>“Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?”<br/>y/n tilted their head to kiss Asahi on the cheek, when something unexpected pressed against the tops of their thighs, warm and weighty. Oh. Y/N conveniently forgot that Asahi is like, the king of morning wood but constantly forgets about it because he wakes up before Y/N. “Do you.. Need a little help for your problem?” <br/>He blushed profusely.”I-I’m so s-sorry I-It hap-pened on it’s o-own-”<br/>Y/N shook their head lightly and turned off the stove as a precaution, nudging Asahi back against the counter and dropping to their knees. “W-what are you doing?”<br/>“Helping you with your problem.”<br/>They managed to pull down his pajama pants and boxers with little to no effort. His dick sprang free into the chilly house air, long and wonderfully hard. Y/n took the tip into their mouth, throwing a little bit of tongue into the mix. Asahi threw his head back, spine already sparking up from the pleasure. y/n took it further into their mouth, bobbing up and down, grazing lightly with their teeth. Asahi’s low moans graced their ears, his hands threading into their hair and pushing their head down slightly. y/n started to choke, his dick going further down their throat. His hips matched in time with his moans, thrusting in and out. y/n started to pull back, but inbetween his moans he started to say something. “J-just stay still- princess-.”<br/>His moans had started to break, getting louder with each thrust. Soft grunts were thrown in there, in time with his movements. Spit had started to bead at y/n’s lips from the lack of air and yknow, dick down their throat. “I-I’m cl-ose- mnhhh.”<br/>His voiced dropped a few decibels when he came, sending sparks shooting down y/n’s spine to their core. Splashes of white went down their throat, mixing with the spit at the corners of their mouth. When he came down from the pleasure induced high, he pulled out and knelt down. “I-I’m so sorry ididn’tmeantodothatforgiveme-”<br/>“I-it’s..fin-e.” The burn had started to set into y/n’s throat their voice giving out. Asahi wiped the mix of drool and cum off the corners of their mouth, hooking his arms under their thighs and lifting them onto a clear counter. It was y/n’s turn to blush, pressing their knees together. “C’mon princess~ let me return the favor~”<br/>A small noise escaped their throat, asahi parting their knees with a practiced grace and pulling down their sweatpants and underwear. “Soaked already princess?”  <br/>y/n buried their face in the crook of their elbow, blushing to high heaven. Asahi lowered his face to their opening, slipping his tongue in like he’d done it a thousand times. Spoiler alert, he had. y/n moaned behind their hands, sparks shooting up their spine.”f-faster.. P-please..” <br/>“Your wish is my command princess.”<br/>As requested, he went faster, his tongue hitting all the right places inside y/n, nose perfectly angled to their clit. y/n tried in earnest to silence themselves, in dismay when Asahi stopped all together.”If you want me to keep going, you’re going to have to let me hear you~” <br/>y/n was blushing so hard hell itself would rival in color, but as required, they gripped the counter instead of muffling themselves. He returned to his work, flicking his tongue strategically and hitting just the right spots. y/n moaned particularly loudly, music to Asahi’s ears. “D-don’t stop p-please-”<br/>Of course, he did not stop, because what good would a boyfriend be if he stopped pleasuring his princess in the middle of it? <br/>The little pants and particularly loud moans spurred him to keep going, y/n’s legs started to shake. He pulled himself deeper, the moans getting louder by the second. <br/>“cCLOSE~!”<br/>“ Come for me, princess~.” He purred, still tounge deep inside them. That was what did it for them, clenching around his tongue and coming hard and fast. Their vision whited out, any emotion not tied to pleasure washing away. They panted, their vision returning to them from the white hot sparks. Asahi smiled up at them from between their legs, cum on his nose and dripping from his bottom lip. Y/n blushed again, embarrassed. He stood after wiping it off, wrapping y/n into a hug radiating warmth. They sunk into it, tired after the morning’s activities. It was quiet for a while, the two in a soft embrace. “Can.. we go back to bed?” Y/n yawned and curled further into his chest,<br/>“Of course, princess.” <br/>He scooped up Y/N in his arms bridal style, walking back to their shared bedroom and setting them on the silk sheets. He climbed in beside them and pulled them to his chest, resting his nose on their neck. In a moment of bravery and a plot device, he slipped his dick into Y/N casually. Y/n jolted, the pressure new, but not unwelcome. They made a small noise of discomfort and pleasure. “Don’t be mad princess~ stay quiet for me, okay?”<br/>Y/n nodded, already adjusting to the length inside them. Asahi settled in, wrapping his arms around their waist, making small noises from how tight Y/N was. Y/n ground their ass against him, trying to gain friction. Small noises escaped their mouth, but once they hit that spot, they gasped and moaned in the same sentence. The tip hit Y/N’s cervix, poking out of their lower stomach. They moaned, long and loud, close to coming already. Asahi decided to go for broke and thrust in and out of them, moaning in their ear. Y/N came without warning, spine sparking like metal against metal. Asahi giggled slightly, but that stopped when the tip went deeper and pleasure overwhelmed him. He came too, deep in y/n. He pulled out and tucked himself away, kissing up y/n’s neck. “Good morning, darling~.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>